Talk:Geordi La Forge
I was under the impression that we weren't supposed to link to Memory Alpha episode pages?--Turtletrekker 06:37, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :I read it somewhere that Memory Beta will have its own episode pages (example: TOS episodes, "Where No Man Has Gone Before") and that those pages will be linked to its corresponding Memory Alpha pages. -- Ensign Fridan 07:20, 24 May 2006 (UTC) confusing note "many novels contradict each other regarding Geordi's VISOR... including Spartacus" -- excuse me , how? didn't he have a VISOR in Spartacus? If we're going to leave notes like this, shouldn't they have an explanation?? -- Captain MKB 06:20, 16 June 2007 (UTC). It meant "...regarding the origin of Geordi's VISOR...". Sorry for the confusion.--Stripey77 10:15, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Promotion At what point was Geordi promoted to Commander? Is it worth adding a sentence to confirm this at an appropriate point in the article? --CommodoreFisher 22:41, 01 November 2008 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything about Geordi being promoted -- it would actually be kind of an odd situation as a very recent novel specified that Geordi was still subordinate to Lt. Commander Kadohata, who is the second officer. :Someone seems very adamant about this point -- to the extent of photoshopping the screencap used as his picture now to show him as a commander. -- Captain MKB 03:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, you're right. Someone has way too much time on their hands. – AT2Howell 03:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :OK, so the appendix of "Gods of Night" does list both La Forge and Kadohata as full commanders. Don't know what "Greater than the sum" says on the matter, but, assuming he's still referenced as Lt Cmdr there, we're looking at a promotion for both of them in early 2381. – CommodoreFisher 12:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :He's a full Captain now and still serving on the Enterprise, so it'll be interesting to see how he's regarded in the chain of command in future novels. - Nx1701g 01:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::interesting that anyone should think this was actually an issue to see how he's regarded -- Scotty was made captain in Star Trek III but didn't have any unusual place in the chain(s) of command in Star Trek III, IV, V or VI, or Generations, or Relics -- where he ceded a command to a more knowledgable Lt. Cmdr. La Forge. Captain La Forge probably occupies the same place in the command as Scotty did - as a subordinate Chief Engineer! -- Captain MKB 01:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that my statements may have been misinterpreted. With Kadahota still not on the Enterprise it hasn't been stated who the second officer is or if it is Geordi. That was what I meant. The novel, if you read it, says he's a Field Captain serving in a similar role as what Scotty served on Kirk's Enterprise. - Nx1701g 02:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) da Vinci I haven't read any of the SCE eBooks, so I know nothing of the da Vinci... It's claimed that Geordi served on the ship, and is categorized as part of their personnel, but this page lists NOTHING about his service there. Anyone fill in the blanks? --Captain Savar 15:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :he was detached to the da Vinci for a mission at some point during the sries. -- Captain MKB 01:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC)